


У табуретки четыре ножки

by Greenmusik



Series: Богоугодное [5]
Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Idiots in Sex, M/M, Medical Procedures, POV Claire Temple, Sarcasm, Weapons Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Каждую смену привозят хоть одного дебила с инородным предметом где не надо.





	У табуретки четыре ножки

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, целебный фистинг

Разгар смены — самое время мобильнику ожить. Клэр уже даже не бесится. Скорее уж — волнуется, когда звонков слишком долго нет: вдруг всё же истёк кровью в подворотне, не в состоянии набрать её номер.  
  
— Да? — бросает она в трубку, отойдя от очередного бухарика, которому собутыльник вогнал в лицо вилку. Ему бы благодарить Бога, что не в глаз, но вместо этого он всё извинялся, что не может подмигнуть «такой красотке».  
  
— Третий этаж, подсобка между лестницей и лифтом, — произносит знакомый мягкий голос. — Обещаю, это скрасит тебе как минимум ближайшую неделю.  
  
— Я не буду с тобой трахаться.  
  
У неё получается произнести это достаточно твёрдо. Но слишком громко: пациент с вилкой жестами показывает, куда надо послать Сорвиголову, а потом прикладывает ко рту два раздвинутых пальца. Жаль, что вилка слишком короткая и не проткнула ему ещё и язык.  
  
— О, трахаться придётся не со мной.  
  
Заинтриговал и сбросил звонок.  
  
— Ублюдок, — бурчит себе под нос Клэр, зная, что он прекрасно слышит.  
  
Ладно, чего не хватит в чемоданчике, вполне можно будет набрать в той самой подсобке.  
  
Пациент с вилкой всё же умудряется ей подмигнуть, прежде чем она завернёт к лифтам.  
  
В подсобке тесно и ярко. Сорвиголова, точнее Мэтт Мёрдок в цивильной одежде и со снятой кепкой, придерживает за плечо мужчину, лица которого Клэр не видит, потому что тот стоит головой в стеллаж, широко расставив ноги. Спущенные джинсы лежат грязно-голубой лужицей вокруг левой щиколотки.  
  
Клэр аккуратно ставит чемоданчик на табурет и поворачивает защёлку на двери. Ничего не говорит, хотя сказать хочется очень многое. Особенно по поводу донельзя знакомого троса, один конец которого исчезает у Мэтта в кулаке. А второй — в анусе, кхм, пострадавшего.  
  
Клэр всё так же молча открывает чемоданчик, достаёт обезболивающее, релаксант и гель. Перчатки. И вторую пару.  
  
— Если потянуть, раскроется якорь, — зачем-то поясняет Мэтт.  
  
Сдавленный звук, который издаёт его… пострадавший, очень хочется попросить повторить, чтобы записать себе в качестве сигнала на сообщения. Но Клэр молчит. Шутки подождут, пока она не вынет из кишок несчастного идиота слишком опасную игрушку.  
  
Господи, кто бы мог подумать, а?!  
  
—Положи его на… — Клэр окидывает взглядом подсобку и понимает, что запасной каталки, обычно стоящей у окна, нет. — Ладно. — Она удваивает обезболивающее и заменяет релаксант на спазмолитик. — Просто не дай ему сползти.  
  
Мэтт кивает и перекладывает руку своему… пострадавшему под бёдра. Тот, видимо, тоже что-то понимает, потому что втягивается чуть глубже в стеллаж, перенося почти весь вес верхней части туловища на полку. Его мужеству в условиях вероятности раскрытия прямо в кишках четырёх острых лезвий-крючьев можно только позавидовать. Позавидовать… Господи!  
  
— Укол, — предупреждает Клэр и колет первую дозу спазмолитика с обезболивающим. Придерживает язвительный тон на будущее и очень вежливо добавляет: — Простите, гель прохладный, придётся немного потерпеть.  
  
Пострадавший вздрагивает с резким звуком, потом снова замирает.  
  
— Спасибо, что не смешите меня ещё сильнее, потому что страшно просто пиздец как.  
  
— Постарайтесь расслабиться, — серьёзно добавляет Клэр, и он, ещё раз крупно вздрогнув, находит в себе моральные силы последовать совету.  
  
Анус, мягкий и подрагивающий, судорожно сжимается от прохладного прикосновения, но расслабляется, стоит ей начать массировать, аккуратно втирая гель. Лишь бы половины бутылки хватило, потому что здесь есть запас перевязочных пакетов, шовного материала, набор для интубации — о, если бы пациента было на что положить, чтобы вколоть релаксант! Она бы уже закончила, и осталось бы только ждать, пока очухается… Даже холодильник с плазмой при желании можно открыть — но только не найти гель для узи-оборудования. И уж точно — не смазку для фистинга.  
  
Клэр добавляет геля и вдавливает его пальцем вдоль уходящего внутрь троса. Мэтт как-то знакомо вздыхает, потом вообще перестаёт дышать на целую минуту: она отмечает это краем сознания, продолжая неспешно расслаблять и расширять сфинктер. Когда её жизнь стала этим?!  
  
Не в том смысле, чтобы вытаскивать инородные предметы из долбоёбов, с этим как раз никаких новостей: минимум раз в смену кого-то да привозят, хотя в последнее время всё чаще с нормальными игрушками, чем с овощами, колбасой или бутылочками от коки. А вот то, что заниматься этим приходится ей, а не хирургу… И в подсобке, а не в операционной. Ну, хотя бы понятно, почему они зашли не с главного входа. И спасибо, что кошка хотя бы не открылась внутри. Всё ещё не открылась.  
  
Средний палец проскальзывает внутрь. Обманчиво легко, но Клэр не рискует добавлять сразу второй. Медленно поворачивает, стараясь оттянуть мышцу вверх, в обратную сторону от троса. Массирует большим снаружи, продолжая разминать и расслаблять. Мэтт снова вздыхает над ухом.  
  
Дыхания пациента не слышно. В ярком свете хорошо видно, как раздаются и опадают бока, но звук не то заглушается её собственным сердцебиением, не то просто слишком тихий. В слишком ярком свете видно, как ниже пульсирующего вокруг троса и её пальца ануса, ниже гладкой эпилированной подвижной мошонки, наливается кровью член. Клэр вставляет второй палец и разводит их, проверяя, насколько легко расходится мышечное кольцо.  
  
— Мэтт, подмени, я поставлю ещё укол.  
  
Пострадавший стонет.  
  
— Ты набрала шприц, я справлюсь, — останавливает её Мэтт и безошибочно тянется к нужному шприцу. Она никогда не привыкнет к этому. К тому, что на самом деле он не видит.  
  
Он ставит укол с ловкостью, достойной долгой практики и чуткой интуиции. Когда игла выходит обратно, кровь на коже едва можно различить.  
  
Третий палец входит ещё легче.  
  
Самое сложное — не задевать трос. И не пытаться схватить конец дубинки до того, как можно будет правильно её сжать. Иначе им всем пиздец: пациенту — от кровопотери и заражения, Мэтту — от раскрытия тайны личности, ей… Ну, ей-то пиздец вообще при любом исходе, потому что её нет на посту уже пятнадцать минут. И не будет ещё минимум столько же.  
  
Вместо того чтобы добавить мизинец, Клэр щедро доливает гель и вставляет внизу указательный левой руки. Нажимает рядом с тросом, и сфинктер раскрывается, обнажая ребристые стенки кишки, блестящие от влаги. Удерживать ироничный настрой становится всё сложнее. Больше хочется бросить всё, чтобы Мэтт самостоятельно доделал вообще-то свою работу, а потом без стеснения выеб этого молодчика, который, похоже, вознамерился кончить у неё на пальцах. Господи, пусть так и будет, а? Она даже на шухере постоит. Пусть только никто сегодня не истечёт кровью.  
  
Стенки кишки поддаются куда легче под пальцами. И под раскрытой, выгнутой обратной лодочкой ладонью. Ещё минуты через три Клэр наконец-то чувствует, что может ввести кисть целиком, но ещё с минуту медлит, раскрывая шире. В конце концов, вытаскивать наружу она будет сжатый кулак.  
  
Дубинка идёт плохо, хотя геля Клэр добавила ещё и проследила, чтобы он весь затёк глубже. Она боится, что всё это потому, что там всё же что-то раскрылось, и сейчас она просто взрезает пациенту кишки.  
  
— Готово.  
  
Дубинка покрыта гелем от и до, растянутый сфинктер даже не пытается сжаться обратно. Хочется прокомментировать сразу всеми накопившимися словами, и пока Клэр выбирает, Мэтт подаётся ближе к ней, будто собираясь обнять… Клэр отмахивается от него, роняет дубинку, и та с громким щелчком раскрывается.  
  
— Забирай своё барахло и приятеля, и уёбывайте отсюда. — Клэр почти шипит, но иначе она будет орать. — Я пришлю счёт.  
  
Пациент ойкает, сползает вниз, едва не напарываясь при этом на одно из хищно загнутых лезвий, подтягивает штаны. Не из стеснения — он лезет в карман и вынимает пухлый бумажник.  
  
— Вот. Здесь немного, но спасибо, что выручили. У вас…  
  
Под завершающее «очень нежные руки» Клэр раскрывает бумажник и на некоторое время замирает на месте, глядя в удостоверение сотрудника бюро. Наверняка насквозь фальшивое, но с очень симпатичной фотографией.  
  
В отделении для купюр — несколько соток и какая-то мелочёвка. Клэр забирает всё: она училась наглости у лучших.  
  
— Всего хорошего. Не обращайтесь, — говорит она резко и выходит, прихватив чемоданчик. Она очень сильно надеется, что они не задержатся надолго.  
  
В приёмном внезапно никому нет дела до того, что она отсутствовала почти сорок минут. Зато мужика с вилкой уже нет. Телефон жужжит сообщением.  
  
«Помаши нам».  
  
Клэр окидывает зал взглядом и почти сразу находит Мэтта, который, не скрываясь, пересекает его в сторону двери, будто имеет на это полное право. Рядом с ним, немного прихрамывая, идёт его… Потерпевший. Когда они синхронно оборачиваются и поднимают руки в прощании, Клэр вспоминает, где видела это симпатичное личико.  
  
Сорвиголова и лже-Сорвиголова. Пожалуй, это скрасит ей далеко не одну неделю.


End file.
